


Fairy tales are not so happy

by Gryffindor_by_birth



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 12:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13974879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryffindor_by_birth/pseuds/Gryffindor_by_birth
Summary: “Can I tell it please? Please Clarke!”Clarke let out a sigh, “sure, you can tell it, but no theatrics.”“But theatrics are half the fun.”*****Madi tells the seven the story of the bravest most badass warrior and the tall tower she conquered.





	Fairy tales are not so happy

“Can I tell it please? Please Clarke!”

Clarke let out a sigh, “sure, you can tell it, but no theatrics.”

“But theatrics are half the fun.”

Clarke gave her a stern look, while Madi pouted. They remained in the lock down until Clarke relented, “okay do it however you like.”

Bellamy thought to himself that this was unprecedented, Clarke Griffin backing down? He had never seen this happen before, but it seemed that this little girl had Clarke wrapped fully around her finger. In the background Raven and Monty snickered probably thinking the same thing.

“So there were 11 minutes remaining till the end of the world and before the bravest of heroes had to leave the new home they had come to make their own to go back to the castle in the sky, (Murphy muttered a ‘castles have better food’ before getting shushed by Emori) when the bravest of the heroes reached the tower that held the fate of the heroes. As the hero reached the tower she discovered that there was something wrong with it. As she tried to complete her task given to her by the Raven (‘ _the_ Raven?’ mouthed Raven with a grin) the magical device given to help her in the task announced ‘DISH NOT ALIGNED’” at this Madi did her best mechanical voice (she had learned from Clarke, from the time when she had recited the story to her) and everyone gave a small laugh at the antics of the small girl even as they felt tension building. If the dish wasn’t aligned properly then how had Clarke managed to get the communication system working?

They waited with bated breath as Madi continued her story, “The warrior checked the time but she knew what was coming, understanding her role the warrior solemnly declared ‘Ai gonplei ste odon’ and began to climb the tower.”

Bellamy sucked in a breath, that’s why she hadn’t made it? She would have had to climb to the top of the tower to realign the dish. And she had known that there was no way she was making it back in time for the ship to launch. He wondered if it had been him who gone to the tower instead of her if he would have been able to make the same decision as she did... 

“As the bravest and the most badass warrior was making her way up the tower she saw her friends take off and felt relieved, (Bellamy saw a tear drop down Raven’s eye and felt his own eyes starting to get moist) she turned back and saw the wall of destruction coming closer. She climbed faster.” Here Madi paused for effect. Bellamy looked around Monty and Harper were clutching each other’s hands tightly, Murphy was trying to look bored but failing at it Echo had a soft look in her eyes that Bellamy barely ever saw, Raven had wiped her tear and had a steely look on her face as if preparing herself for what’s to come, and Clarke… Clarke was looking at him. She was probably seeking out his reaction, he didn’t know what to do so he tried to smile reassuringly at her but it came out as more of a grimace, but she gave no indication of being put off and instead turned her attention towards Madi.

“As soon as the warrior reached the summit she made haste and started pushing the magical transmitter with her whole body so that it would work, she kept doing it until the magical device said “DISH ALIGNED”. She rejoiced, but the troubles didn't end there -  as she tried to check if her friends made it the magic of the device ran out of magic and she couldn’t find out if her friends made it.”  
Bellamy turned to look at Clarke, she hadn’t known? She didn’t even know if her sacrifice worked? He tried to catch her eye to try and convey something…. Some kind of comfort but she was resolutely starting at Madi.

“As she made her way back to the safe house the warrior fell and piece of her protective charm broke letting the poisonous air in!” Madi made a big hand gesture at this point Bellamy couldn’t believe she had held out this long.

“The warrior placed her hand over the broken area and ran even faster she finally made it inside but the damage was done she was covered in boils, blood oozed from her skin and came out of her mouth and the warrior died."

For the first time Bellamy understood the meaning of thunderous silence.

“Madi!” Clarke yawped.

Madi held up her hands in a placating gesture, “But the magical blood in her roared ‘rawr’ and brought her back to life. Then she found a little natblida and they together made a life for themselves waiting for her friends to return. The End.”

Madi got up and took a bow, Murphy started clapping, sarcastically but then Monty joined in and the others followed.

Madi looked overwhelmed, but the good kind, “Wow thank you. Clarke never claps for me when I tell her a story.”

“That’s because you always tell me my own stories and over exaggerate them.” Clarke said sternly peering down at her ward.

“But this time I told it exactly how you told it to me.”

“Nope, there was definitely exaggeration in there now it’s late it’s time for bed missy, off you go.”

“But… but…” Madi pouted.

“No buts, off you go.” Clarke made shooing gesture with her hands. “I’ll be there to check on you in a minute, I better find you sleeping.”  
Madi huffed and walked away towards their hut.

“Wow mama bear much?” Raven smirked.Clarke turned towards the rest of the group with a sigh, “Sorry, she gets really excited when she gets to tell a story.”

“No worries it was cute.” Monty assured.

“Clarke is right though it is late, so everyone get a good night’s sleep we converge in the morning to discuss the plan for the bunker and our friends in the new space ship.” Bellamy ordered. 

“Bellamy help me clean up the camp.” Clarke called out.

Bellamy turned towards her even after 6 years apart he could still read her, she wanted to talk.

“So... you are mad.”

Bellamy sighed “I’m not mad Clarke. I’m not sure what I am but I’m not mad.”

“You know there’s a part I left out in the story I told Madi, before I climbed the tower I radioed Raven,” she paused, “and you, I asked you to not wait and you didn’t you did the right thing.”

“Yeah.” He turned to leave but Clarke grabbed his hand to stop him.

“What do you want me to say Clarke? That I’m happy that I left you behind that I did the right thing. Doing that made me think you had died I lived for 6 years believing that you were dead. Do you have any idea what that feels like, to lose someone you… care about that much.” He finished catching himself just in time.

“I do know how that feels Bellamy when you all didn’t come back at the end of the five year mark I almost believed that I had failed that you all had died.”

“It’s not the same Clarke. You had hope I didn’t have any.”

Clarke took a step towards him dropping the hand she had previously grabbed to clutch at both of his shoulders. “I’m sorry u had to go through that, but I’m here now I’m alive and we’re okay.”

“I lost you Clarke I never want to go through that again.”

Clarke knew better than to comfort him by saying that he won’t as on this earth nothing was certain so she did the only thing she could, she hugged him.

Bellamy clutched Clarke tightly, holding her to him as if he never wanted to let go.

 


End file.
